10 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-10 ; Comments *The Search finally comes to an end as John finds the missing Little Richard cover version (see Little Richard Cover Search). The record also later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *45 minutes of the show originally made available by Isector. The SL_Tapes project provided more of the show and these were combined by RobF. Note though, the recording on File a is not in the correct sequence. The final part of the show is now available and completes the show Sessions *Remmy Ongala & Orchestra Super Matimala one and only session. Recorded 06 July 1993. No known commercial release. * Oil Seed Rape, repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 12 March 1993. Session recorded 09 March 1993. No known commercial release. 'Keel Haul' not included in the available recording. Tracklisting : File a begins : Part 1 (00:00:00 - 00:09:01 on recording) *''(Handover from Andy Kershaw - AK thinks he's over-run by 50 seconds, JP says he's under-run by two minutes...but is reluctant to let him have it back.)'' *Sharon Shannon: Queen Of The West (LP - Sharon Shannon) Solid *Flaming Lips: Oh My Pregnant Head (LP - Transmissions From The Satellite Heart) Warner Bros) *''(edit)'' : Part 2 (00:51:52 - 01:34:56 on recording) *Balsara & His Singing Sitars: I Want To Hold Your Hand (LP - The Exotic Beatles - Part 1) Exotica *Remmy Ongala & Orchestra Super Matimala: Wasame (Peel Session) *Suture: Falling (7") Decomposition *Joy Division: 24 Hours (12" EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Oil Seed Rape: Nil By Mouth (Peel Session) (JP: "The first from Oil Seed Rape tonight") *Dennis Brown: Righteousness (Single) Kingston 11 *''(11:30 news - edited out)'' *Drop Dead: Doorway To Extinction (LP - 落とす死) Selfless *Afrotrance: Thousands Of Miles (12" EP - Afrotrance) R & S *Frantic Spiders: Be Nice To Me (7" EP - Your Dead) Weirdness Inc *Bratmobile: Cherry Bomb (LP - Pottymouth) Kill Rock Stars *Remmy Ongala & Orchestra Super Matimala: Kilio (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Kandy Korn (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty *''(edit)'' : Part 3 (00:09:11 - 00:51:52 on recording) *Tiger Trap: Super Crush (LP - Tiger Trap) K *Cyberchrist: Out Of This World (12" - First Mission) Mono Tone *William S. Burroughs & Kurt Cobain: The "Priest" They Called Him (10") Tim/Kerr *Carlton Livingston: Deported (7") Scorpio *Oil Seed Rape: Rib Donor (Peel Session) *Elmerhassel: Almost At One (7") Dirter Promotions *Trashwomen: Aphrodisia (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale *''(12:30 news - edited out)'' *Blood Sausage: Slacker Shanty (10" LP - Happy Little Bullshit Boy) Wiiija *Remmy Ongala & Orchestra Super Matimala: Aiyolelio (Peel Session) *''(edit)'' : Part 4 (01:34:56 - 02:31:46 on recording) *CNN: America (12" b-side - Young, Stupid & White) Transglobal *(edit) *CNN: Ester's Letter (12" b-side - Young, Stupid & White) Transglobal *Dave Clarke: ‘Winter (12 inch - Four Seasons)’ (ACV) : (JP: ‘And you’ll notice that I’ve forsworn, in the course of the programme, to play any of those TT racing bike effects because I’ve had one or two letters of complaint particularly an aggrieved one from a French listener.) : File 1 begins during above track *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Comb’ (Peel Session) *Loudon Wainwright III: ‘Five Years Old (CD – Career Moves)’ (Virgin) *Corradi Kid: ‘Don’t Fret (7 inch – Split With Roc)’ (Little Star) *Luciano: ‘Chant Down’ (7 inch) (Xterminator Records) *Royal Trux: ‘The Spectre (LP - Cats And Dogs)’ (Domino Records) *Remmy Ongala & Orchestra Super Matimala: ‘Kamata Lupembe’ (Peel Session) *Cockpit: ‘ Knuckle Sandwich (7 inch EP – Sick And Tired)’ (Mudflap Records) : (JP: During the Andy Kershaw and John programme from Glastonbury I played a record on Rainforest it’s an import from the United States of America, again, another 7 inch single, by The New Bad Things called 'I Suck'. And quite a few people wrote in asking to hear this again and wanting more information about it.’)''This record became one of the 1993 Peelenium selections. *'File b''' begins *New Bad Things: I Suck (7 inch – Concrete)’ (Rainforest) *US 3: ‘Just Another Brother (LP – Hand On The Torch)' (Blue Note) *Datblygu: 'Ci Mewn Cariad (CD – Libertino)’ (Ankst) : (1:30 news) *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (7 inch)’ (Mala Records) : (JP: ...‘that was the record I was searching for, for so long. The object of the search campaign that continued for about six months. Having found it, of course, my enthusiasm for continuing to look for it , if you see what I mean, has diminished somewhat but I will press on because I did come up with some interesting old records in the course of it.’) '' * Michael Hurley: ‘Wildegeeses (7 inch)’ (Singles Only Label) * '''Files 1 & a' end during above track * Oil Seed Rape: Keel Haul (session) *Drum Club: Follow The Sun (album - Everything Is Now) Butterfly BFLLP 03 *Judge Nothing: Aug Mouth (7" EP) Mud MUD-013 *Waitresses: Slide (v/a album - The Akron Compilation) Stiff GET 3 *Verve: Slide Away *''end of show'' *'File b' ends File ;Name *a) 1993-07-10 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L320 & L313 & L319 & Weatherrman Tape.mp3 misnamed - it's been combined with the Isector tape *1) Peel Show 1993-07-10 (incomplete).mp3 *b) 1993-07-10 Peel Show L468.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:31:46 *1) 00:46:46 *b) 00:42:54 ;Other *Many thanks to Isector, Rob F and SL. ;Available *a) Mooo *1) Mooo *b) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector